


Total Cover

by kugrash



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, That's it that's the plot, theo & dev meet-cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugrash/pseuds/kugrash
Summary: After silently crushing on one of the young squires of Castle Candy for a long time, Devorah finds herself face-to-face with her greatest fear: Actually speaking to him.
Relationships: Theobald Gumbar/Devorah Razz, Theobald Gumbar/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Total Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I might as well upload my first ACoC fic on here! Devorah is one of my ACoC OCs, and at the time of the series start, she's a handmaiden to the Rocks twins. However, before that, she was just a farmgirl who lived outside Dulcington with her single mother, tending to meeps.

_Ohhhh boy._

Just-- Just stay calm, Dev.

It wasn’t like he'd seen her, right? _Right--_ He hadn’t even looked her way, not while he was following with the other squires she’d seen marching through Dulcington, walking along behind the older knights.

Well, perhaps even _more_ accurately-- He didn’t even know she **existed**.

He couldn’t, could he? Not when every time she heard there was a retinue coming from the castle, she chose to hide behind one of mother’s meeps in the field, clinging to its squishy side with only mild complaint from the creature.

“S-sorry, sorry, Rodda--” Dev petted the equally rough-coated animal, her sour sugar mixing in with its coarser coat, “He didn' see me, righ'? Da’s the las’thin' I want, him t'see me lookin' proper fool-like--”

“Miss? Are you alright?”

The sudden voice pulled her from her growing pool of self-pity, blue eyes turning wide as saucers as she looked up from where she knelt behind Rodda’s pink body. This had to be some cruel joke of the Bulb at this point, it _must_ have been-- Why else would _he_ , of all the squires, be the one to come check on her? Even beyond that, why would one of them come check on her at **all**?

"I-I-I’m very righ’ sir, all righ’s ‘ere'--" What was she even _saying_ ? All rights? "J-Jus' checkin' on me mum's meep--" Yeah, that was a solid excuse, yeah! "An' it looks like she's all righ' as she ever _beanywaysIshoul'ge'goin'_ \--"

Her words rushed together in a sudden push as she stood up abruptly, perhaps too much even, but she could feel her cheeks heating up and she certainly didn't want to be around for him to witness that. Without so much as a goodbye, she practically sprinted away from Rodda towards the small house, the meep simply continuing to hop through the field, grazing on candy grass.

The next day, Dev felt _sick_.

"Wot do y'mean I hafta go t'the castle?"  
"I can no' take 'er t'th'castle meself, Berry; th'royal stablemas'er has asked t'see Rodda. I thin' they migh' wanna buy 'er if they like 'er--"

Dev didn't like that very much. She loved Rodda, and the thought of selling her to the castle wasn't one she enjoyed-- On the other hand, she and her mother sorely needed the money. But perhaps, more than that...

"Mum… _He_ migh' be there--"   
"Who-- Oh, tha' knigh'-boy y've been moonin' over?"

She turned a deep, _deep_ shade of blue.

"They're calle' squires, mum-- An'... Yeah! He saw me yes'erday… Hidin' behind Rodda---"  
"Jus' go, Berry. Y'probably won' see 'im there--"

Unfortunately, Dev wasn’t so lucky.

Sitting astride Rodda as they reached the castle gates, she was greeted by some guardsmen who showed her to where the stablemaster was located-- But as she led Rodda by the reins now, she saw him. He was clearly training, brandishing a sword as he attacked a straw dummy, and for a moment, Dev couldn't help but stop and gawk. Finally remembering where she was going, she started to turn, but-- Oh.

Oh, she thought he saw her.  
No, no, he _definitely_ saw her.  
And now he was walking towards her.

Panic struck her like an arrow; she felt as though her feet were _actually_ freezing to the ground as she could only wait in silent horror as the gummy squire approached.

"You're… You’re the farmgirl. From outside Dulcington--"

Words... Failed her, they utterly failed her. He **recognized** her? He _actually_ **recognized** her? She thought she nodded in reply, but honestly? She thought that even that was too much for her to handle at this point.

"Where are you headed?"

...Bulb, where _was_ she headed? It was as if the contents of her head had been replaced with the same candy grass her meeps grazed on.

"St-- Stablemas'er--"

The boy nodded, his hand brushing hers as he took Rodda's reins from her white-knuckled grip.

"I can show you where he is. Just follow me--"

As she walked with him, she couldn't help but notice the way he carried himself-- His shoulders and back straight, brow in a furrowed straight line-- It was almost as if taking her to the stables was as important a task to him as doing patrols outside Dulcington.

"What is your name? I’ve seen you with the meeps before, but I've never gotten to ask--"

This was it: This was the end for her, she was absolutely certain. In fact, she might just be a puddle on the ground for all she knew.

“D-D-Devorah-- M-M'name's Devorah R-Razz, sir--"

He smiled, and Devorah was _positive_ her heart stopped.

"I'm Theobald-- Theobald Gumbar."


End file.
